Strawberry Perfection
by TheLastRomance
Summary: He had started playing with her hair, making sure that his touch was soft so that she could not feel his fingers. He had put his face close to her hair, breathing in her scent, which was actually very pleasant to smell at. Strawberries… Please RxR! NxM :D


HELLO! Has it been long since I updated? I don't know but yeah, this is what I've done for the past few weeks. One-shot again, but took a lot of time. I'm sorry!

Also, I'm aware that this is that as good as my previous fic, but I am not exactly creative person who comes up with marvelous idea for fics. It was based on the recent obsession I have with strawberries, so yeah.

I apologise for any grammer or spelling mistakes!

Here it goes! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gakuen Alice. Although as much as hell I want to :D

**Straberry Perfection**

"NATSUME-KUN LIKES STRAWBERRIES?!" Sumire Shouda shouted in disbelief. Her eyes widened in surprise at Hotaru, who was stared at Sumire back, emotionless.

_Flashback_

"Imai!" Sumire shouted at Hotaru. As expected, Hotaru did not even flinch at her deafening shout. But this time, Sumire had planned everything carefully. "Imai, if you accede to my request, I will pay you 1000 rabbits," she declared.

That did it. At the mention of money, Hotaru instantly turned and focused all her attention on Sumire, eyes gleaming.

Sumire smirked proudly. "I want you to find out for me what Natsume's favourite thing is. Got it?" She already knew Ruka's – animals. Whereas for Natsume… She can't possibly buy fire for him, can she? As the rightful president of Natsume and Ruka's fan-club, she had to know. If not, she would probably get demoted.

Hotaru smiled a rare smile. "You're on."

She got up from her seat and marched to Ruka's seat, her genius mind already thought out a plan. "Oi, Animal Boy," she called.

Ruka flinched at the nickname. Hotaru Imai was the only one who will call him that. He closed his eyes as he quietly said goodbye his savings. Ready for the blackmail, he turned to face Hotaru.

The routine, Hotaru flashed embarrassing photos of him when he was with the animals. He blushed, deeproot, before standing up and shouting at her, "HOTARU IMAI!" before ranting about where her conscience was, how he starved those few days just because of her.

When he finished, he was staring at her with deadly eyes, panting heavily.

"I want Natsume's favourite thing. Now," she said it so casually, like it was the most simple thing on earth.

Ruka's mouth dropped open. "I… I don't even know that…"

Hotaru shrugged. "You're his bestfriend. I don't care, I demand an answer by tomorrow morning, if not I am going to sell these photos," she said before stalking away, while Ruka just stared at her, frozen.

The way she walked, her graceful steps, seemed to be seducing him everytime she left him with a blackmail. No no no, he was her blackmailer, for goodness sake. How can he get attracted to her? He must be insane.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Feeling normal, he looked up, not before he caught Koko closing his mouth to stop laughing.

-45 minutes later-

Mikan Sakura barged into the classroom, panting. She was late, as usual. Apologising to the teacher furiously, bearing herself for the scoldings she would get. It was Math, and Jinno's lesson.

He shouted at her, telling her that she was late for more than hundred times. Pink-faced, he finally allowed to let her go to her seat. She thanked him, and walked casually, greeting people as she walked.

Just as about she was to seat down, her eyes glanced to the seat at the back – Natsume's seat. To her disappointment, it was empty. He was on his missions again, probably. Or maybe he finally had the guts to skip Jinno's lessons.

-After school-

"Hey Natsume," Ruka greeted his bestfriend as he entered Natsume's room. Natsume nodded in reply.

"Why didn't you go for school today?" Ruka asked, concerned. "Were you on missions?"

Natsume shook his head. "Resting in hospital," he answered shortly.

"Oh," was Ruka's reply, although he wanted very much to ask the reason and how he was. But he knew better. Ruka then launched into the happenings today, which reminded him of Hotaru's job for him. He grew slightly pink.

After a few minutes, Ruka was done. He looked at Natsume, who had put his manga aside to listen to Ruka, eyes closed. He was emotionless, but Ruka was already used to it.

"Natsume…" he started, trying to ask the question.

"Hn," was Natsume's reply, encouraging Ruka to ask whatever he was going to ask.

"Um, what is so favourite thing?" Ruka grew pink again. He sounded gay, and Natsume was probably to accuse him of being one.

Natsume opened his eyes in surprised, but his face still maintained the same blank expression it had. He scrutinized Ruka's face for any clues why he was asking him such a weird question, but found none. "Strawberries, he replied simply before closing his eyes again.

"Oh." It was easier than he thought. Ruka grinned to himself before leaving his bestfriend to get some rest.

-The Next Day-

"Oi. Bunny Boy. Do you want this, or this to be up?" Hotaru held up two pictures of Ruka's "unglamness". The embarrassing sights of him made him blush involuntary.

"IMAI!" Ruka roared at her.

Hotaru shrugged, waiting for an answer, patiently. After all, she was going to have her 1000 rabbits.

"Strawberries…" he muttered in a barely audible whisper. He saw her smirk at the corner of his eye, tossing the two pictures at him before stalking away.

"Strawberries," Hotaru repeated in Sumire's face.

_End of Flashback_

The whole class sweatdropped at Sumire's exclamation, becoming quiet suddenly. At the mention of his name, Natsume's ears perked up, as he realized what had happened. He cast a sideward glance at Ruka, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Natsume sighed, it did not take an idiot to realize that Imai had threatened Ruka again.

Mikan was the one who started laughing. She found it funny that such a tough guy as Natsume, would actually like strawberries? It did not take long for the class to start laughing together with her, in exception of Natsume himself, Ruka and Hotaru.

-After school-

"Ne ne, Natsume, you like strawberries?" Mikan teased him as soon as she reached the Sakura tree where he was peacefully sitting under, reading his manga.

Not admitting it, he was embarrassed. It was a really enormous secret that he had taking a liking to strawberries, and an even bigger one to the reason why. It was Mikan – she smelled of strawberries. The other time, she absent-mindedly fell asleep on his shoulder, and he could smell her.

He had started playing with her hair, making sure that his touch was soft so that she could not feel his fingers. He had put his face close to her hair, breathing in her scent, which was actually very pleasant to smell at. Strawberries…

From that day onwards, he started to like strawberries. Weird, but yes.

"Natsume, you're ignoring me!" Mikan pouted at him. Uh-oh, wrong move as Natsume turned to see her. He hated how his insides melted like chocolate when she was angry with him. It wasn't really her fault that she was so cute, but she should at least know, shouldn't she?

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he managed to keep himself cool instead of flushing. "Go away Polka, can't you see I'm busy?"

She frowned at him. "What's so nice about reading manga? Don't you know reading much of them actually make you short-sighted?"

"Hn," was his reply. Even if he wears glasses, he would still be as gorgeous as he was now. That he knew.

"Natsume, don't you know I like strawberries too? Isn't it absolutely amazing and wonderful that both of us like strawberries?" she started on the embarrassing subject. "Don't you find them sweet?" she gushed on, not noticing Natsume's uncomfort at the subject.

The wind blew.

"Yeah I can see that, that you like strawberries," his head nodded in the direction of Mikan's skirt.

It took Mikan a long moment before she realized what he was talking. She blushed deeply, before inhaling a deep breath to start her shouting. "NATSUME, YOU PERVERT!"

She started hammering him on his shoulder. Annoyed, he grabbed her wrists and turned to her. Uh-oh, another big mistake. He looked directly into her eyes, and swore he could see her astonishment. He was touching her. He was holding onto her hands (well actually her wrists but one can dream, can't he? :D )

They stayed in the position, looking into each other's eyes for a long moment. At the corner of his eye, he could see the hollows of her throat flutter. It was an ego-boosting discovery. He, made her nervous.

He could feel his self-confidence bursting through. He smirked at her. "I make you nervous," it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He felt her tense under his touch.

"No, you don't. You're hurting me, let go," she defended herself, but her voice was almost a squeak now.

He was holding her wrists lightly now. If she claimed he was still hurting her, she was lying. She could even break free from his hold. He smirked; he knew she was enjoying it.

He shifted closer to her, and closer. Their faces were only inches apart. He could feel her uneven breathing on his face. The best thing was, he could smell her, again. Strawberries.

"I know you're enjoying it," he went on, teasing her. He observed how her beautiful brown eyes widened in shock. He waited for her response, her defense against his words, her shouting.

"I'm not," she muttered. He smirked again. She did not sound at least half unconvincing.

"You're not…" he repeated, teasingly. He held down both of her wrists with just one hand, the other one tracing the outline of her cheekbone, her jaw-line.

"No, I'm not," she forced the words slowly out of her mouth, trying her hardest not to tremble under his touch and closing her eyes. He smirked. He knew too well. His fingers moved, tracing her lips. He meant to tease her, only, but touching her lips just made him wanting her. He wanted to tell him how he felt for her, all this years, keeping inside himself, putting on a fake mask that said "Get away from me, Polka," when what he was trying to say was "I need you, Mikan".

"I'm not enjoying it, no," she said again. Natsume smirked at her. Slowly, he kissed her forehead, before going down to her eyelids, to her cheek, and finally to the corner of her lips. Not her lips yet, just the corner. Yet it was nothing that he had expected, it was much better.

Unable to hold himself any longer, his lips covered hers. He held down her wrists with more force when she started to wriggle away. He was much stronger; he only used one hand while she had both. Slowly, she gave in and relaxed.

Seeing that she was responding to his kiss, he let go of her wrists, and placed both of his arms on her waists. He enjoyed what he was feeling, especially when he felt her arms on his neck. He was contented. It was the only one time he felt satisfied with himself. But he felt himself wanting much more.

He traced her back gently, making her shiver at his touch, and sighing. He made use of that to push his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues met.

Slowly, they started a war inside their mouths. From a gentle, sweet kiss, it changed it to a hot and passionate kiss. How much he wanted this, how much he yearned for her. How much she wished that he would break down that cold wall of his and finally accept her. Everything was granted. They had each other now.

Gasping, Mikan was the one to break the kiss, gulping hungrily for air. Natsume was happy to see her panting as much as he was. He was happy to see her enjoying as much as he was. Gently, he pressed his forehead against hers. "You're enjoying it," he said.

She did not reply, but just smiled at him, before pulling his face down for another bruising kiss that made his knees go weak. "Mikan…" he murmured her name every now and then, between kisses, while she would whisper back his name.

"I love you," Natsume said when they finally broke their kiss, holding her face tenderly with one hand, stroking her perfect cheek with his thumb.

"I know, Natsume, I love you too," she said sweetly, blushing lightly.

"Mikan…" he said before the distance between their lips closed again for another kiss that threatened their hearts to jump out.

They were engrossed, too engrossed in their own world. It was amazing how their mouths seemed to fit each other's perfectly, as if they were made for each other. She was made for him; he realized. He existed till this day, because of her. He was able to stand all the bloody missions Persona and the academy gave him because of her. He was able recover from his injuries, also, because of her.

She succumbed to all his needs. She was perfect, for him.

She was his strawberry.

There! I'm done. Again, I am fully aware this is not as good as my first fic!

Please Review! :D

Thank you! :D


End file.
